Perfect
by Emibemii
Summary: Jess gets bullied, maybe becker can help... First story so please R&R.


**Author's notes: Hi! My first story so please review!**

**Btw, listen to p!nk fucking perfect or who you are by Jessie J while reading this fic. :D**

Jess wiped the smeared make-up from her face and put some fresh make-up on. She replaced her trembling lip and puffy tear drenched eyes with a fake smile and went back to work after her lunch break.

Jess thought it was only possible to be bullied in school, but for almost two months now the sluts at reception would torment her and make her life hell. The only thing that kept her going was her friends; most importantly Becker.

Jess knew she had to walk past them to get to her desk.

"Hey, skinny bitch!" Called Lucy. She was the only one who said anything; the others just glared at her and threw stuff. "Aww has a cat got poor Jessie's tongue. Or are you just deaf as well as fuck ugly!"

"Just shut up!" Jess called back.

"So you heard that then. What about the fact that you are to ugly to get a boyfriend. Or the fact that the only person who would want to fuck you is somebody who is both deaf and blind or somebody who is retarded and desperate. Can that get through your thick skull?"

Jess ran back to her ADD just in time to get herself together and hold back the tears. All she had to do is wait until the end of the day.

Jess had got to the end of the day and thought she had just missed them… but she was never that lucky.

"Jessica, Jessica! Nobody loves you! Skinny bitch, lonely bitch! Goes home and fucks a shoe!" They sang, obviously drunk. She walked off letting the words just bounce off her. Suddenly a beer can hit her head, surfacing the horrible words that were said before.

Jess ran home tears flooding from her eyes. Connor, Abby and Becker were in the living room so Jess ran straight past them into the bathroom. She closed the door and locked it, before sinking to the floor. She looked at her grubby reflection in the mirror. She replayed the scene in her head wishing that it could all go away, that it could just end.

She reached for the sink to pull herself up, when she caught her hand on something resting there. Blood seeped onto the wood flooring. She reached back up and found the razor that had cut her, pressing it against her wrist. She looked at herself again; the image of the poor girl in the mirror hit her harder than any word could. It angered her more than anything ever could have; the fact that she was even in the position of taking her own life. With another burst of sobs she cut herself, it made her scream aloud; attracting the attention of the three friends sat in the living room.

"Jess? Jess!" Becker called rushing to the bathroom. It was locked. "Jess if you don't open this door in five seconds, I will break it down myself!" Becker counted down in his head. When he got to one he delivered the first kick to the door and after four kicks it finally broke. "Oh Jess" he sighed to himself and he cradled the fragile, shuddering figure in his arms, using a towel to stem the bleed.

Jess woke up the next morning. She woke up? She thought she was dead.

"Hey, Jess you ok?" Becker said in a hushed voice, sensing her movement in his arms.

"No! NO!" Jess struggled against Becker "I can't be here. I died."

"Almost! You have to be more careful Jess!" Becker tried to calm her.

"No, Becker. You don't understand. That's what I was trying to do! Because I can't take it any more. Not the words. Not the denial. Not the secrets!"

"But… Jess. You're always so… you!" Becker said cupping her cheek in his hand. She let it stay there for a while before shrugging it off.

"What? That perfect, innocent, little girl? That's not me. 'Cause I'm not perfect. I'm just a complication that will some day be out of everyone's way so that they can have a nice life."

"Jess my life won't be very nice without you" Jess rolled her eyes and turned her head away so Becker placed another hand on her cheek…

"Jess promise me; if you ever feel like you're less than perfect, you are perfect to me." Becker said bringing a smile to Jess' face.

"Really. Me? Look at me, Becker." Jess stared at herself in the mirror. "All I do is cry. What's the point of me? They got to me, I lost!"

"Seeing is deceiving dreaming is believing." Becker sighed "Tears don't mean you're losing, because everybody's bruising."

Jess sobbed bringing herself to look at Becker, knowing that he went through the same thing when Sarah died. Knowing that he understood. "I-I-I love you Becker!" Jess wailed. Becker pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, too Jessica Parker." Becker whispered.

Later on that day Jess was meeting Becker for a kind of therapy. Becker thought the best place for it would be in the park at sunset.

"L-look guys. It's the freeeeak show" Lucy slurred. She threw her half empty vodka bottle at Jess and it landed inches from her feet.

"Hey Jess." Jess turned at the sound of Becker's voice.

"Ohhh, hey sexyyyyy!" Lucy stumbled towards Becker. "How's about you don't hang around that sob and have some fun with us."

"I think I would rather go on my date with a beautiful woman than get drunk with a load on life draining parasites." Becker said taking Jess' hand and walking off into the sunset.

Becker's car grinded slowly to a halt and Jess stepped out. "Thanks for dinner Becker."

"It's fine. Maybe we could do it again some time?"

"I would like that" Jess kissed Becker goodbye and made her way to her house.

Just before she got to the door she heard a cough and a loud banging noise.

"Please can somebody help me" a voice whined.

"Lucy?"

"Help me…" Lucy cried. Jess quickly ran over and looked Lucy up and down. She was most defiantly more than tipsy. She had blood all over her face and her dress was ripped, she was drenched in vodka and numerous over alcoholic drinks.

"Come on; let's get you to a hospital."

Lucy had to have fifteen stitches all together, but over than that, the main problem was a massive hangover.

Lucy blinked a couple of times to see Jess looking down at her with concerned eyes.

"Are you ok?" Jess asked.

"Umm… I'm good, thank you for help… wait. Why did you help me?"

"You have been a total bitch, but I still have a regard for human life. What you did was terrible, but you don't deserve to die…" Jess paused "although you'll wish you did have once you see Lester… he found out about everything." Jess giggled.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you. You're a really nice person" Lucy and Jess talked for a while and although their personalities and habits were very different, they managed to make amends with one another.

Closing time came and Jess left…

… To find Becker waiting in his car for her…

… Fast asleep.

Jess didn't want to wake him so she climbed into his car and curled up beside him, all her problems seemed to vanish when she was with him…

He made her feel perfect.

**Please review.**


End file.
